Technological evolution continues to automate and speed manual activities. Developments in computational technologies have enabled computational systems to engage in activities previously depended on human resources. Translation activities such as internationalization, globalization, and localization are examples of processes with heavy human resource costs which computing systems automate more effectively with continued development.
Internationalization encompasses the planning and preparation stages for a product that is built to support global markets. This process removes all cultural assumptions. Country or language-specific content are stored for simplified adoption. Globalization is a cycle of processes rather than a single process. Localization is an integral part of the globalization process. To globalize is to plan the design and development methods for a product in advance, to consider a multicultural audience, and to simplify the localization effort for each region or country.
Localization is usually treated as a mere high-tech translation. Although, it is sometimes difficult to draw the differences between translation and localization, in general, localization addresses significant, non-textual components of products or services. In addition to translation, the localization process may include adapting graphics, adopting local currencies, using proper forms for dates, formatting addresses and phone numbers, picking colors, and other details. All these changes aim to recognize local sensitivities, avoid conflict with local culture and habits, and enter the local market by merging into its needs and desires. For example, localization aims to offer country specific websites of the same company, or different editions of a book.
The localization process is related to the cultural adaptation and translation of software, video games, and websites. Localization can be implemented for regions or countries where people speak different languages. Alternatively, it can be implemented for regions speaking the same language but using different dialects, different idioms, and different word choices.